March 9, 2015/Chat log
6:19 Williamm258 What is mi favorite show 6:23 Dragonian King power rangers 6:23 Williamm258 no 6:23 Dragonian King awww yu-gi-oh GX? 6:24 Williamm258 Getting closer 6:24 Dragonian King yu-gi-oh zexal? 6:25 Williamm258 yes 6:26 Dragonian King :D 6:26 Williamm258 Are you ready forThe Next question Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:27 Flower1470 Hey guys 6:28 Williamm258 What did I make yesterday 6:29 Dragonian King hi lily COOKIES 6:30 Flower1470 lol 6:30 Williamm258 yes Do I still like power rangers 6:36 Dragonian King yes 6:37 Williamm258 no What was the last video I posted yesterday 6:41 Dragonian King uhhhhhhhhhh yu-gi-oh zexal?? 6:42 Williamm258 no no no It's was SpongeBob 6:43 Dragonian King oh right oops :P 6:43 Williamm258 Okay silly only two more questions left What kind of animals do I have 6:44 Dragonian King i need more context please like in real life or in a game? 6:45 Williamm258 Real life And I have ducks and chickens and a dog 6:47 Dragonian King i was going to guess ducks :P but that was it 6:48 Williamm258 What is my favorite food 6:48 Dragonian King oh geez uh french fries? 6:50 Williamm258 My favorite food is pizza and cookies 6:50 Dragonian King oh 6:51 Williamm258 And your score is 62 6:52 Dragonian King nooooooooo 6:52 Williamm258 Do you want a bonus question 6:52 Dragonian King ok 6:57 Williamm258 What was my avatar before this one 6:58 Dragonian King ummm 7:02 Williamm258 It was the old fish 7:03 Dragonian King oh right 7:03 Williamm258 What's is my favorite color 7:05 Dragonian King blue? 7:05 Williamm258 no It is orange Okay last question 7:10 Dragonian King . 7:10 Williamm258 What am I I'm eating right now is it ice cream or is it brownies or si it can be 7:11 Dragonian King brownies 7:11 Williamm258 no Try again 7:11 Dragonian King ice cream 7:11 Williamm258 yes Okay silly this question is bonus do I like SpongeBob better or do I like chowder better :) 7:18 Dragonian King spongebob 7:18 Williamm258 yes Now your score is 99 7:19 Dragonian King yay 7:25 Loving77 I was looking at some of my old ideas for Falling Leaves which I haven't touched in a long time. It's so old it was before most of them had names lol. 7:26 Dragonian King ooo speaking of falling leaves when do i get to see more :( 7:28 Loving77 hmmm what was the last chapter you saw? 7:29 Dragonian King the last one you posted on TTK 7:30 Loving77 idk which one that was :P 7:30 Flower1470 9 chaoter 9 chapter* 7:31 Dragonian King i wonder if i'll end up finishing rise of the berries before i get to see chapter 10 :( 7:31 Loving77 pfft I'll proof read chapter ten real quick and see if it's ready. 7:34 Williamm258 Also best leting you guys know that Im going to post a funny video on here every night It is going to be, random every night :) 7:34 Dragonian King cool 7:43 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SL72a4CNz8 Hey guys 7:45 Dragonian King what the banana 7:46 Williamm258 that was flapjack 7:46 Flower1470 holy baloney Will that's horrifying 7:47 Williamm258 You can look it up 7:48 Dragonian King who needed to sleep this week anyway right guys? 7:48 Flower1470 LOL 7:51 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xywo0m1GVY4Don't wary this one is scary 7:51 Flower1470 it is or it is not? 7:52 Williamm258 It's not It is not scary 7:55 Dragonian King WILL YOU MADE ME CRY IT WAS JUST *sniff* SO SAD ;( 7:55 Williamm258 What was 7:56 Dragonian King the one about the french fries 7:58 Williamm258 It was from the amazing world of gumball I thought you would like it 7:59 Dragonian King i did but it was so sad :( oh well i'm over it at least they didn't eat anton 8:02 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwcY5c_D0m8 Silly this one is funny 8:04 Dragonian King lolwut 8:05 Flower1470 "it's pretty much the same" 8:09 Loving77 I went to type "animal" but I accidentally typed "anime" instead :P 8:10 Flower1470 i do that all the time we're such weebs 8:10 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRkh1iZFhWo silly 8:15 Flower1470 http://youtu.be/wNw7w8BV8qQ you cant forget to add this one too 8:15 Dragonian King lol :P 8:19 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbO2YPQmpTg lily silly 8:20 Flower1470 i see 8:21 Dragonian King thank goodness for disinfectant spray whats up with the guy with the spray though he looks like an awkwardly shaped meatball with tanooki mario's tail for a nose 8:22 Flower1470 :rofl: I suddenly forgot his name?? Mr Robinson's son ROCKY 8:23 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f81EyDPBNSE That was the video of the day 8:26 Dragonian King YAAAAAY mega happy ending 8:28 Williamm258 So silly did you like all the videos today 8:28 Dragonian King no i liked all the gumball ones though :P 8:29 Williamm258 Okay 8:29 Dragonian King gumball and darwin are cool 8:33 Williamm258 Hey silly can i ask you one more question 8:33 Dragonian King okay 8:34 Williamm258 How did you get into Pokémon ? 8:34 Dragonian King hmm i think my friend told me about it 8:35 Williamm258 ok Okay guys I had lots of fun but I have to go now bye :) Williamm258 couldn't handle the Anton-ness and left chat. 8:40 Loving77 I think chapter ten is good to go now. ooo I guess Silly doesn't want to see it. 8:42 Dragonian King dumbo browser I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE 8:45 Loving77 lol How should I get it to you? Make a page? :/ 8:50 Dragonian King sure 8:51 Loving77 Lily what do you think 8:51 Flower1470 why not or pm it to him idk 8:52 Dragonian King but then its gone after i leave chat :( 8:55 Loving77 I'm going to make a page wikia's coding is messing it up >:( 8:57 Dragonian King :O ah chocolate i remember when they first invented chocolate sweet sweet chocolate I HATED IT 8:59 Loving77 ughhhhhhhh I have to italicize the things that need to be italicized again -_- CURSE YOU WIKIA what's the coding for italics again? 9:00 Dragonian King stuff 9:00 Flower1470 '' '' oh wait silly got it heh 9:01 Loving77 I'm going to be a while just letting you know 9:02 Dragonian King ok 9:02 Loving77 It removed all my spacing too -_- grr 9:03 Dragonian King peep i know how the story ends 9:04 Loving77 how 9:04 Dragonian King donny becomes batman 9:04 Loving77 no 9:05 Dragonian King oh 9:11 Loving77 ok I think I'm done 9:13 Dragonian King yay 9:14 Loving77 I wrote chapter ten a long time ago so it's a little silly... 9:14 Dragonian King lol 9:15 Loving77 just don't laugh at me if it is. :P 9:19 Dragonian King yay donny becomes spider-man confirmed 9:24 Loving77 lol 9:25 Dragonian King great chapter (yes) but now i KNOW something bad happens in chapter 11 too much sorta peacefulness 9:28 Loving77 hehehe psst do you want a teaser? 9:31 Dragonian King okay :D 9:35 Loving77 “A meeting! It’s very important! Oh, look at you. You’re dirty! Go get in the shower! Quickly!” Emily said, running around the room grabbing our stuff. “But I don’t have any other clothes than these.” “I have extras. Here!” she threw a shirt at me. “Aw, but I don’t want to wear this! It has a unicorn on it!” I protested. “Oh for the love of Amber, wear the unicorn!” she shouted. “Fine.” I said as I stormed into the bathroom. 9:36 Dragonian King (rofl) 9:36 Loving77 Silly, would you have worn the unicorn? :P 9:42 Dragonian King no i don't want to be like one of those people who like a certain cartoon that i won't name 9:43 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:44 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the Anton-ness and left chat. 9:50 Flower1470 you got the log? I gtg Silly log yes no 9:52 Dragonian King oh no cuz i crashed so log please :D lily log lily log lily log LILY LOG LILY LOG LILY LOG fine i'll log but it'll be incomplete bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the Anton-ness and left chat. 10:00 Flower1470 lol Category:Chat logs Category:March 2015